Legendary Crossover
by Chibi Mandarin
Summary: Who are the .Hackers? What was the huge event that happened to the World and the backstory behind it? Possible BaxHe, KixBl, and TsuxSu. Enjoy, but may contain spoilers. Chapter 3!
1. Memories From Before

Disclaimer: I do not own any .hack characters, or the storyline ideas, or the merchandise, or the books, or the television series or the games. Also, anything related to .hack that I have not mentioned. But this fanfic? All mine.

Chapter 1: Memories from Before

Tsukasa looked up at the clear blue sky and watched as two players battled a monster. He was in deep thought. _Why did I come back here? _Since he returned to The World, thoughts have been flooding his mind._ So many things have happened to me in this game. Horrible things. Three years ago. Has it already been that long? My head is still spinning. Do my friends still log on? I wonder—_his thought was suddenly cut off. Someone was tapping him on the shoulder and looking at him with curiosity.

"Uh . . . don't mean to disturb you, your excellency, but can you help us out?" a long arm with a blue-tinted spear asked. "My friend and I are kinda new and we were wondering if you could help us out a bit. We thought you might be able to teach us the ropes." Several minutes passed, and Tsukasa stayed silent. _No duh he's a newb! _The wavemaster practically shouted in his head. _He called me "your excellency". I'm not even a system administrator or anything. At least it was polite. Not like—_

"Uh, hellllooooo? So can you like, help us?" apparently the player was getting impatient. Growling, he saw a small bug and ran after it, chasing it until he was out of breath. Then he began stabbing the grass violently with his spear and cursing under his breath. The other player in his party walked over to see what the long arm was doing. Her clothes were ripped in a few places, and her sword was tinted with blood. She looked as if she had a troublesome time with the monster. In her right hand, she was carrying two scrolls.

"Slicer! Did you ask?" questioned the female heavy blade impatiently. "You were so annoyed about dying all of those times that you abandoned our battle. Well, guess what? I won the battle all by myself. I'm keeping the item that was inside the treasure box. And I'm not sharing it with you!" she shouted.

"Pweese, friend?" Slicer begged. Tsukasa snorted. It was amusing to see Slicer being beaten by a girl. Now he put on puppy dog eyes. _Too bad they don't work when a guy tries to use them to get something,_ Tsukasa thought.

"No." the heavy blade responded. "The items are mine and I deserve them. You didn't do anything. You just left me there, hoping that I would get the item and share it with you. Well, I am not and it is your problem if you cannot pay Hald back for that pretty spear you have. I thought it was a ripoff but you didn't even listen to your girlfriend."

"Okay," Slicer confessed. "I'm sorry, Cecilia. I won't do it again. Now give me a scroll." He held out his hand impatiently.

"No. That might work with your parents, but I'm not falling for it. You don't even talk to me at school anymore! Last time we went out was never. You don't even listen to me!"

"What? Err . . . .Yes I do!"

Cecilia hit Slicer in the head with her sword. "Liar! When then was the last time you talked to me!" Silence. Slicer was contemplating her question, but then discovered he did not have a good answer. He did not even have a good comeback. He did not even know how he was planning to pay Hald back for his spear except by abandoning The World for a while.

"Uh . . . . .well . . . ." Slicer began, scratching his head, "so how 'bout that scroll of yours that should be mine?" he finished casually, sticking out his hand again.

The girl seemed to get taller, and towered over Slicer, who was know kneeling on the ground, begging for forgiveness. She took a deep breath until her face got red, then roared "I SAID NO DAMMIT! IT'S MINE!" Slicer was blown over by how loud she had sounded. He immediately closed his mouth and slowly began to inch away from her.

"I—I'm sowwy?" he said hopefully. Unfortunately, that was not enough because then Tsukasa heard the heavy blade begin to ramble about how annoying Slicer was and how bad her day went and so many things that he stopped listening out of boredom. Well, that and the fact she was speaking waaaayy too fast. The only things he caught were bits and pieces, and they were all random.

"Ah!" Tsukasa whispered. _Mimiru! That girl reminds me of Mimiru! But where is she now? Where's Bear and BT? Where's Subaru? Ah, what the heck? Maybe I can find them and do a dungeon quest sometime. This time it will be fun, and I won't have to worry about dying._ Tsukasa smiled, stood up, and snuck behind a tree to gate out before the two characters noticed he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Mandarin: Okay, I know that was short, and I know it probably was not the best, but it's my first chapter of my first fanfic on this website, so if you don't like it so far, uh . . . . . .eat some cookies and come back. Because cookies are good and they keep you waiting for more. Oh, and by the way, in my story, Tsukasa is a guy in the real world as well. Sorry for editing this chapter so much!


	2. Puzzles and More Puzzles

Disclaimer: You already know what this says. I'm too lazy to write it again.

Puzzles and More Puzzles 

Tsukasa arrived in the Lambda server, expecting to be trampled by people. Events in The World went on everyday every hour. He breathed a sigh of relief when he discovered that the event had not begun yet. _Maybe they'refinally running out of ideas,_ Tsukasa grinned. When he began to look around, he understood why there were no events. The server looked completely different. It was a lot darker; the sun was not visible through the enormous grey clouds. Not only that, but the lambda server looked as if a tornado had taken it's time making sure everything was broken. The Chaos gate stopped levitating in the air and fell to the ground with a clash behind him. Tsukasa jumped, turning around to see that it had turned a grey color in the center. It was no longer accessible to players. He walked over to it, bent down and touched the center, the place where characters came out of when they were done with the area they were in. _How would they escape the area? Either get killed by a monster, or hope that a system admin fixes it._ He responded to himself. _The World will be getting lots of complaints. _Tsukasa got up and decided that he wanted to look around some more. Though something powerful must have came through the server, the buildings will still standing. Probably all just by luck.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!"

Tsukasa turned around, thinking the questions were being addressed to him when they were actually being addressed to someone else. He hurried around the corner to find an alley where the voice was coming from. Tsukasa found a man that looked like one of the shopkeepers and two other characters. _Well, _he thought, _at least I'm not alone here._ Both of the characters were wearing big cloaks that hid their faces. The three looked at Tsukasa, then continued their argument.

"I told you, sir, we just ended up here!" one of the characters continued in a deep voice.

"Just let us log out, please?" The other asked in a much higher voice. For some strange unknown reason, this character kept on staring at Tsukasa. Tsukasa was too worried about what was going on and did not worry about it. _The shopkeeper, _Tsukasa realized. _He must be an admin._ _What is going on? _

"Excuse me sir, but what---" Tsukasa began only to be interrupted by the admin, who did not even turn around to face him.

"Be quiet and I'll deal with you next," the admin growled. Then he continued what he was doing. "Hmmm . . . ." the administrator thought, looking at the characters suspiciously. "Do I know you from somewhere?" The character that was staring at Tsukasa snapped their attention back to the conversation, but not after whispering something in the other characters ear.

"Why would you say that? I've never seen a system admin before." the character that was whispered to answered.

"Me neither. We've NEVER gotten into trouble before. We actually just joined a few days ago." The other character replied.

"I don't know . . . " the admin mumbled. "You guys look awfully familiar . . ." He walked up to the characters and tried to get a look at their faces. This just made that characters pull down their hoods even more. Finally, he gave up. "Ah, just log out before anyone else sees." The two characters smiled at each other and began walking towards the entrance of the alley when the admin stopped. "GET BACK HERE NOW!" he screamed, running after the characters. Still confused about what was happening, he chased the admin. The two characters saw that the admin was coming, and began to jog at a fast pace. They had both now removed their cloaks. One was a female heavy blade with light colored hair and the other was a twin blade with an unusual red outfit.

"YOU'RE THOSE TWO CRIMINALS ON THE RUN!" the admin screamed. "STOP!"

The character in the red outfit screamed something to the heavy blade, and he stopped while the girl continued running for the chaos gate. Surprised, the admin skidded to a halt, staring at the character. Tsukasa almost bumped into him. The heavy blade took one last look at Tsukasa before logging out. "Okay, so what do you want?" the twin blade asked the admin, sighing.

'You are under arrest, Kite, for corrupting areas in the world and killing other characters! Turn yourself in at once!" the admin answered in a serious voice.

"Let me ask you a question, ya stupid admin." Kite replied simply.

"Okay . . . but I'm not stupid!" The admin said.

"In the shows you watch on television, do the criminals turn themselves in?"

"Uh . . . . . .no."

"Then what makes you so sure I'll turn myself in? Answer that." Kite walked closer to the admin. Suddenly, he put the admin in a headlock.

"What are you doing!" the admin screamed. "I'm calling backup!" He fumbled with a device in his left hand.

Kite turned to Tsukasa. "Hurry! Get out of here before the other admins come and take you in for questioning!" Obviously, Tsukasa had been captured before, and he had no pleasure of being captured again. Grateful for his chance to avoid repeating his past in The World, he logged out. Kite then let go of the admin and logged out as well.

"Dammit! He got away again!" the admin cursed, logging out.

When Tsukasa logged out and got to the home screen, he had new mail. _I wonder who it's from, _he asked himself. After all, he had must stated playing The World again, and no one knew he was back. The mail did not say who the sender was. Tsukasa read the letter.

T$-k4$4,

Mimir\-\ + ∑ (\-\rs3d #4ll0ws F0r3s7. 12:00. Midnig#7.

A\-\ra

It was from Aura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 2

Mandarin; Okay, if anyone did not know, I put some of the letter in l33t (leet) because in the .hack video games, Aura writes in l337. For the people who don't know, the letter says:

Tsukasa,

Mimiru at ∑ Cursed Hallows Forest. 12:00. Midnight.

-Aura

Hope ya enjoyed the second chapter: )

And yes if you haven't noticed by now, the dialouge in _italics_ are thoughts.


	3. Interruptions

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or any parts of the storyline mentioned in the video games, television series, or books. I only own the parts I made up.

Chapter 3: Interruptions

Obeying the note was the only thing Tsukasa could do at this point. So the next day, Tsukasa logged in around 11:00pm, hoping to find it less crowded. However, it was even busier than ever. Everyone was surrounding the board. In the middle, there was a large note:

**_To: Everyone _**

**_Sender: Administrator Luffy _**

**_11:30:06 pm_**

**_Yesterday, a server was destroyed in such a way that it had to shut down for repairs. Any players that were on a field in that server were notified that this occurred and immediately should have rebooted their terminal. An admin has claimed to see two criminals--Kite and Black Rose--, along with another unidentified wavemaster. Now, the only suspects are the three. If anyone sees Kite or Black Rose, please e-mail an admin immediately. Thank you for your cooperation._**

At the bottom, there was a picture of Kite and Black Rose. Suddenly, a new note fazed onto the board, glowing blue for a second, then turning the same color as the other notes. A loud beep came from it, and half of the eyes looking at the board traveled to the new message:

**_To: Everyone _**

**_Sender: Administrator Jeanne _**

**_11:31:45 pm_**

**_The Lambda server has been shut down permanently. Any items stored in the Haven will be lost. As well as any experience gathered there, due to a possible infection of the data. We apologize for the inconvenience and promise to get a brand new server working soon._**

Almost immediately after that announcement, many of the characters looked slightly weaker. A few lost their weapons. Tsukasa breathed a sigh of relief. No one knew that he was the unidentified person last seen on the Lambda server. A loud roar of anger emerged from several people, and the others broke into conversation. During this time, a few people went to the Chaos Gate and left. A few were arguing over the peculiar events that were occurring. Tsukasa saw one character trying to talk to the crowd, but everyone was ignoring him. He climbed up to a pillar and tried to speak again.

"So," he asked everyone, shouting loud enough that other conversations ceased. "Look at this place. I don't know about you, but I've had enough of this stupid game. The levels are glitchy and now look at this! A server was shut down! I went from level sixty-seven to level thirty-four in less then thirty minutes. What kind of game is this! It's worse than **_Runescape_**!"

"Shut up, you friggin moron," a character groaned from the crowd. "You are giving us all a headache. Please bug someone else." Many others in the crowd murmured in agreement. A character, most likely a friend of the player on the pillar, told him repeatedly to get down. However, the character on the pillar did not respond to his pleads.

"Oh, I see, so you don't agree with me?" the player said, fuming.

"Well, I don't really think my opinion matters," the character on the ground replied. "But I will tell you as long as you stop telling us your problems and tell someone else, you asshole." The character on the pillar cracked and flung himself at the other player, attempting to tackle him. He succeeded, but other innocent characters watching the fight were injured as well. A player shouldn't attack another player, as stated in the basic rules of The World, however, just because it says not to, does not mean it doesn't continue to happen.

Tsukasa made his way towards the fight, unlike the other players who were trying desperately to get away from it. _There must be another way to work this out besides fighting, _Tsukasa thought, pushing through the panicking crowd. _If this does not stop now, someone is going to get hurt, pissed off, or cause unwanted attention. The only things that can come from fights are bad things. _He searched his mind to find ways for preventing player killings, but he came up with nothing. He could not ever stop Sora, so there was a strong possibility he was going to fail miserably.

"Hey!" he screamed, nearing the area where the fight was taking place. "Knock it off, you guys!" The two characters ignored him. "Seriously!" Tsukasa yelled. "You have to stop this!" He stood now between the two, blocking each other's view. "It's just a game, nothing else," Tsukasa said calmly. Both players refused to give in to the other and ran towards each other. Tsukasa was surprised at this action and covered his head with his arms, hoping that he wouldn't get killed in their anger.

When he looked up, he noticed that he had not been hit at all. Apparently, the stronger character, the one whom had been standing on the pillar, rammed his spear into the other. The player fizzed out slightly and with a clang his weapon fell to the ground. Seconds later, the character disappeared.As soon as the crowd remaining realized the fight was over, they slowly dispersed. Panicking about what just happened, Tsukasa left the board area soon as possible.

_Oh, no! _Tsukasa remembered. _The time! I can't be late!_ Looking around, he spotted two players talking to each other and walked towards them.

"What' was that guy's name, Farrayne?" the female wavemaster Tsukasa was approaching, asked the guy next to her. "You know, the one that started that ridiculous fight a few minutes ago?'

"Oh, I know!" Farrayne exclaimed, turning around to face her. Tsukasa noticed the character was the same one who was pleading with the idiot to get down. "His name is Gear."

"Thanks,'" she whispered.

Tsukasa turned to her and was about to ask her a question, but at the same moment, she turned around and hit his shoulder with her staff. _Ow . . . ._Tsukasa thought, clenching his teeth.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the wavemaster said. "Let me fix that." Tsukasa was about to protest, but she had already began saying the spell. "Repth!" she shouted, thrusting her staff into the air. A greenish light surrounded Tsukasa, telling him that he had been healed.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Tsukasa said.

"Common courtesy,"

"What?"

"It's nice to be polite to people. And to fix problems you have started, even though they are not extremely difficult to mend," the girl said, smiling. "Did it work?"

"I'm sure it did," Tsukasa replied, looking at his arm, and turning back to her. Then he stopped and looked back at his arm again. The small bruise hadn't healed_. Was this something recently added to the game? _Curious, the girl looked at him, and then tried to look at his arm. Hoping that she didn't see his bruise, he asked her a question about what she was talking about earlier.

"Why did you want to know his name?"

Just like he hoped, she stopped trying to look at his arm and figured it was not important. "Because," the girl responded, smirking, "I can block him now."

"Wha?" _Possibly a_ _new addition to The World?_

_"_Well," the wavemaster began, "as of a year ago, players have gotten the right to block other people they don't like or want to avoid. Whenever they are around you, or coming your way, a new box will pop up on your terminal, alerting you they are nearby. When you see them, you only see a black figure. Cool, huh?"

"Uh, yeah!" Tsukasa felt a little less anxiety when she told him about the change. _So, the getting hurt part and feeling pain is a change too, huh? I'm sure everyone else thinks this is cool, but it definitely wasn't three years ago._

"Hey, what's your name?"

"It's Tsukasa. Why?"

"Here." She handed him a paper with her member address on it.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" Tsukasa remembered he was supposed to be somewhere soon.

The wavemaster paused for second then replied, "It's about 11:50. Why?"

'It's nothing." _Good. I won't be late. _

"Oh. . . . . . .Well, call me if you need anything, okay? I think I'm gonna log out now." The wavemaster smiled at Farrayne then walked towards the Chaos Gate. She waved at them before she gated out. Tsukasa waved back, happy to find a new friend to add to his buddy list. Afraid of any consequences that come with being late, he quickly put the paper into his pocket, said goodbye to Farrayne, and headed towards the Chaos Gate as well. After typing in the location, three yellow circles appeared around his body, and he disappeared from the server.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 3

Finally, chapter three is done! Did anyone notice that one of the admins' names is Luffy? Yes, he is a fan of _One Piece_!

Now to explain the servers. There are five servers. Each server has a range of levels, matching to the levels of the characters. For example, a character on level 1 should go to fields on the delta server. If a character is on a small level and the place they go is a very high level, there is a small possibility that they will survive. If a high level player goes to a place with a low level, it will not be a challenge and they will level up very slowly. This is why there are different servers that cover different levels. The servers order is as follows:

Delta (triangle symbol) Delta levels range from about 1 to 20

Theta (cylinder symbol) Theta levels range from about 15 to 30

Lambda (triangle without bottom) Lambda levels range from about 30 to 40

Sigma (sideways "M") Sigma levels range from 40 to 70

Omega (fancy looking horseshoe) Omega levels are the highest levels you can go to (up to about level 98 or so)

Last note: I would really appreciate it if everyone would take time to review my story. I take anything, though I would prefer not to be flamed. I will also take questions, which I will reply to as soon as possible. The only one that I got a review from was mitsukai-otome. Thank you mitsukai!

By the way, sorry to offend anyone who likes Runescape. I tried it out and everything sucked about it. Though I have heard from lots of my friends that if you are on a very high level, it is much more fun. Please don't flame me. : (

But if you did, it is certainly better to be flamed then to have no REVIEWERS! (HINT HINT)

And yes, I made up that "blocking people" thing for the game. I wish it were possible in every game. I hate n00bs.

-ChibiMandarin


End file.
